In the end, destiny comes before Love
by Ravenstar of Flight and Dreams
Summary: Loki and Tony have a one night stand and show their long-harvested feelings for each other. But, will something stop Loki from staying with Tony? I will not be continuing this. This is all that there is to this story. I have already abandoned two of my longer stories, finding out that I do not do long stories.


Loki blinked opened his eyes, squinting them shut again as bright light glared upon his face. "He's waking up. Get the King." Loki frowned, shaking his head and mumbling a protest. He didn't wish to speak with his father, not now, not ever again.

"Oh Brother, you have finally awakened. How are you feeling?" Loki's eyes shot open when he heard Thor's voice. "Thor?" Loki heard a soft chuckle. "Yes Brother, tis I…" Loki sat up slowly, meeting the worried gaze of his brother. "Where's Odin?"

Loki couldn't stop the hatred from seeping into his voice and he knew Thor detected it from the flinch he gave. Thor sighed softly and stepped closer to Loki, gently taking his hand. "Brother… our father has passed on." Loki knew he should have felt some remorse but all he felt was relief. He knew his brother would never insist on continuing his punishment like Odin wished to happen.

"So, you are king now, Brother." Thor nodded gently. "Yes, I am." Thor glanced towards the door as a soft tap was heard. "I must go now Brother. Asgard needs me. For as long as it takes for you to completely heal both physically and emotionally, you will remain here on Migard.

I have made accommodations for you at the Avengers' Tower where the Avengers will treat you with the care I have asked for." Loki's emerald eyes widened and he rapidly shook his head. "That is unnecessary, Brother. I will not need to stay with the Avengers-" Thor spoke up, cutting Loki off.

"Don't argue Brother. I do not wish to force this upon you so roughly but I do believe it is the best for you. Please, agree to the arraignment." Loki sighs heavily as he swings his legs out of the bed and stands. "Fine Brother. I agree." He glanced down at his body, making a disgusted sound upon seeing the ugly hospital gown upon him. With that, Thor left the room chuckling softly, leaving Loki to complain about hospital clothing as he dressed himself.

By the afternoon, Loki was heading to the Avengers' Tower. As his taxi pulled up in front of the building, Loki sighed softly. "Here we go." With that he stepped out of the taxi and walked into the building where he was greeted by none other than Fury and the Avengers. They all looked rather displeased with the idea of housing him for as long as it took for him to heal.

The man with the smug expression and odd-looking beard stepped forward. "Hello Reindeer Games, and welcome to the Stark Tower, now known as the Avengers' Tower." Loki wrinkled his nose at the old nickname. "Hello Stark." Stark smirked and waved his hand towards the elevator. "Tour time!" With that, Stark and Loki headed upstairs while the other Avengers dispersed.

**OoOoOoO** (Circles mean P.O.V changes!)

Tony stepped out of the elevator and headed straight to his bar, not even checking to see if Loki was doing ok. Tony had kind of forgotten that the once-seemingly-invincible god was now seriously injured, just barely out of the hospital. Tony grabbed a glass and a bottle of Scotch, raising the bottle to Loki. "Care to have some?"

Loki gave a nod of his head so Tony poured two glassed and brought one over to Loki. "So what entirely happened to you after Thor took you back to Asgard?" Loki, who had been taking a sip of the Scotch, froze. He didn't move for a moment before slowly setting the glass down on the table and taking a seat on the couch.

"Well….. Odin sentenced me to three years in Hell. It's called that simply because once there, you only wish to be sent to Hel, the place of the dead. While I was there, I still had the gag on; I was beaten, tortured, and raped by my guards. For three years I endured endless pain and suffering, the entire time knowing I deserved every bit of it."

Loki had by then covered his face with his hands as the memories came back. "I left Hell with both legs broken in many places as well as my arms. My spine was broken in one spot, almost all my ribs broken, countless abrasions and bruises, and my pelvis broken repeatedly. I have lost all trust in everyone, treating everyone as if they are out to hurt me. I know I will never be able to return to Asgard for fear of being locked away in Hell again. I don't even trust Thor as much as I did before my punishment, though he did nothing physical to me. Granted he did nothing to stop the endless torture, he did bring me here once I escaped."

By then Tony was speechless brought on by Loki's story. Tony dropped his gaze as Loki glanced up, mumbling an apology as he stood and returned his empty glass to his bar. He knew Loki had stood and followed him but he wished for a moment more to process the startling news.

**OoOoOo**

Loki was surprised at himself; he didn't usually open up to people so easily. But there was something about Stark… he knew there would be something between them the moment Loki threw Stark out of the window. "Tony, I would greatly appreciate it if you kept this between us… I do not wish for the others to know the extent of my punishment only that I am not as I was."

Tony nodded and tipped his head towards the hallway. "I'll show you your room." Loki nodded and followed the shorter man as he walked down the hallway. Tony tapped his finger on the first door on the left. "This is my room. You can have full access to it; just ask Jarvis where I am before you enter." Tony shot Loki a smirk. "Wouldn't want you walking in on me changing, would we?"

Without waiting for an answer, Tony turned and opened the door across the hall. "This is your room. Jarvis is programmed here as well so if you need anything, simply ask him." Loki nodded. "Question for you." He turned to Tony. "Yeah?" The billionaire looked up, his brown eyes gazing into Loki's questionably. Loki dropped his gaze, wringing his hands nervously.

"Um….. Ah…. Never mind…." Tony chuckled softly. "What is it? There's nothing you can ask that will get you kicked out, I swear." Loki nodded slowly. "Would you mind…. Ah… sleeping with me? Uh…. Not in the way you think just…. I hate being alone." Tony smiled softly and rested a hand upon Loki's shoulder.

"Sure. Lemme just go slip on some more comfortable clothes." Loki nodded and let out a soft sigh as Tony turned and walked into his own room. Loki ran a hand through his long hair as he flicked his wrist, his simple leather pants and deep v-neck shirt changing into soft shorts with which he will sleep with.

At that moment Tony returned to Loki's room, now wearing Captain America PJ pants and a cut shirt. Loki chuckled softly. "A fan of your fellow Avenger, are you?" Tony glanced down at his pants before chuckling softly. "Not in the way you think. He's not my type." A playful glint appeared in Tony's eyes as he continued.

"My type is more… tall, dark and handsome." Loki's eyes widened slightly as Tony looked pointedly at him and Loki knew he meant him. "Um..." He was saved from replying as Tony walked to the bed and flopped down onto it, folding his arms behind his head. Loki slowly made his way over to the bed and lay down upon it, his back facing Tony. He closed his eyes, sleep almost coming to him when he felt a hand on his stomach, rolling him over.

Before he had a chance to ask Tony what he was doing, he was silenced by Tony's lips crashing down upon his in a heated kiss. Loki hesitated a moment before returning Tony's kiss, not caring about the pain he felt throughout his body as Tony pressed against him.

All he cared about was how their bodies melded together that night; the best night of Loki's life. Early the next morning, before the sun was up, Loki stared down at Tony, smiling softly. Already he loved this man more than he had love anyone ever before.

But he knew he had to leave…. He couldn't stay here. His presence would screw up Tony's future and Tony was destined to be a great man… without Loki at his side. Loki sighed and flicked his wrist, his Asgardian armor appearing upon his lithe body.

He leaned down next to the sleeping Tony and whispered the last three words Tony would ever hear from him.

"I love you Tony."


End file.
